Az új csapattag
by DezW
Summary: A második film előzményei és a film maga.
1. A fogoly

Vége. Nincs értelme semminek.

Összetört lélek az összetört testben. Ez volt ő, Kurt Wagner, a teleportáló mutáns.

Nem látszott a fájdalma, ezt már rég megtanulta palástolni. Semmire nem vágyott jobban, mint hogy eltűnjön innen, összegömbölyödjön egy templom hűvös, szent padlóján, egy sarokban, és elvesszen a sötétségben, amit lelkében érzett.

De nem. Nem adták meg ezt neki. Itt fekszik, kikötve egy ágyon, hassal lefelé, erős fényű lámpák kereszttüzében. Kiszolgáltatottan és szánalomra méltóan.

De őt már nem érdekelte ez. Kurt Wagner meghalt azon az asztalon.

Minden csalás volt. A boldogsága, az a zug, amit lelkében őrzött, mikor már majdnem elveszette a reményt, az a kis öröm és napfény, ez az, amit elvettek tőle. Kigúnyolták, csúfot űztek belőle, megtagadták tőle a legszentebb dolgot, amit valaha érzett. Nem volt több puszta szemfényvesztésnél. Amanda csókja a templomban, az esküvőjük, az a csodálatos éjszaka – egyik sem volt valódi. Lelke mélyén érezte. Furcsa volt Amanda szabadkozása, majd az, hogy bevallotta neki az érzelmeit azon a bűvös éjszakán az erdőben. De nem törődött vele, nem akart törődni vele. Végre kimondhatta, amit már régóta érzett, hogy mennyire szereti Amandát.

Nem érdekelte, hogy összeverték, csak azért, mert imádkozott. Ahhoz az Istenhez, aki egyesek szerint nem a mutánsok istene. Összeszorított foggal tűrt. Kérte Istent, bocsásson meg ezeknek az embereknek, akik ezt művelték vele. Az csak a teste volt. Az a teste, amitől annyira félnek, amit fiatalabb korában, mikor még nem tanulta meg, hogy a belső számít, annyira gyűlölt, és ami őt ennyire különlegessé tette, hogy most itt tartják fogva, kikötve. A testét üthették, mert szívében Amanda, lelkében hit volt. Ez akadályozta meg abban, hogy megölje a katonákat, mikor lehetett volna. Stryker a kezébe adta a döntést. Megszabadulhat a képességeit és szabadulását gátló nyakörvtől, ha megöli azokat, akik összeverték. De ő nem tette meg. A hittel nem fér össze a bosszú. Erős maradt.

Mikor rájöttek, hogy hiába kínozzák, hiába gyötrik őt, lelke szilárd marad, azt vették célba, ami a legsebezhetőbb pontja volt: a szíve.

Sikerült összetörni őt. Nem hitte el, hiszen az emlék ott élt a fejében, valóságosan, mint az összes többi. De érezte, hogy igaz. Nem lehetett valódi. Hiába érezte még mindig Amanda illatát, teste érintését, nem hitt saját magának. Olyan volt, mint egy álom. Azt hisszük, valóság, majd egy pillanat alatt szertefoszlik, mihelyst felébredünk, és félálomban kapkodunk az elszálló gondolatok után, amik örökre levesznek azok az álom és ébrenlét közti határon. Emlék volt, megtörtént dolog, de nem hitt neki. A katona pontosan azt mondta, mint ami a fejében zakatolt. Ő csak egy mutáns, egy kék szörnyeteg, nem szeretheti őt senki. Amandának nem ő kell, hanem egy szőrtelen, szép arcú fiú, akivel el tud menni a városba, akivel összeházasodhat, akitől gyerekei lehetnek. Ez az, mit ő soha nem tudna megadni neki, még ha el is hitte egy pillanatra, hogy igaz lehet. Hiszen összeházasodtak. Boldogok voltak. De a valóság más. Érezte. Tudta. Már akkor is. De nem hitt neki. Kényelmesebb volt belesüllyedni ebben a csodaszép álomba, mit elfogadni a valóságot.

A valóság azonban kíméletlen. Mindig felfedi magát. Nem törődik az összetört szívekkel, szertefoszlott álmokkal, elveszett reménnyel. Megtiporja azt, aki el akarja felejteni. Mint itt ez a kék mutáns. Kurt Wagner, aki már nem az, aki volt. Meghalt ezen az asztalon. Ez már csak egy gyilkos volt, egy engedelmes katona.

Mikor a sárga folyadék belemarta magát a bőrébe, felszisszent a fájdalomtól, de ugyanakkor furcsa kábulat borult rá. Mintha aludna, vagy kómában lenne, úgy érezte magát. Egyszer álmodott hasonlót. Menekült valami elől, de mintha ólomból lettek volna a lábai, minél gyorsabban szeretett volna mozogni, annál merevebbek lettek a mozdulatai és egyre lassabb lett. Torkából nem törhetett elő kiáltás, megbénult teljesen. Érezte, ahogy eloldják a szíjakat, majd leveszik a nyakörvet, és Stryker elégedetten szemügyre veszi, majd a kezébe nyom egy kést, hogy tegye meg, amit kért a múltkor. Elszörnyedve figyelte, hogy keze engedelmesen nyúl a hűvös penge után, és agyában felötlik a barakk képe, ahová egy pillanattal később odateleportált. Egyetlen pillanat, egyetlen mozdulat volt csupán, és a katona, aki szavaival összetörte a szívét, elvágott torokkal feküdt a padlón. És ő már ott sem volt. Vértől csöpögő késsel állt Stryker előtt, aki nevetett.

Kurt Wagner pedig, akit nem hagyott el a hite, mikor félholtra verték, aki soha nem bántana mást, a kedves, nyíltszívű, örökké jókedvű, a gyilkossá tett Kurt Wagner pedig zokogott ott benn.

Ende


	2. Fehér Ház

A Fehér Házban

BAMF – reccs – egy betört orr – BAMF – paff – egy lerúgott vese – BAMF – nyekk – egy eltört kar – BAMF

Agya egy eldugott rejtekéből figyelte az eseményeket, de megállítani nem tudta.

BAMF – durr – BAMF – reccs – BAMF

A vasalt bakancs úgy ütötte le az ügynök fejét, mintha bábu volna. Az elkésett lövések csak a kénfelhőt érték. BAMF

Öt percig sem tartott, de ketrecbe zárt elméjének maga volt az örökkévalóság.

Iszonyatosan félt, és az ütések fájtak, de az elméjén uralkodó ködön ezek nem tudtak áthatolni, mozdulatait nem érzései, hanem valami más irányította. Mintha egy magasabb hatalom játszadozott volna a testével, de az egyáltalán nem érdekelné, hogy vele mi lesz.

BAMF – egy szaltó – BAMF – farkával földre ránt egy ügynököt – BAMF

Az ügynökök tehetetlenek voltak… akárcsak ő. Érezte azt a másikat a fejében, a gondolatait, azt, hogy mi a célja… De ő ezt nem tudta megakadályozni. Az a másik sokkal erősebb volt.

BAMF – az utolsó két ügynök a földön, ő pedig egy elegáns ugrással az elnökön termett. Vagyis nem is ő… Az a másik játszadozott. Kiélvezte a rettegést, amit kiült az elnök arcára, és lassan előhúzta a neki tartogatott kést. Vigyorgott pár pillanatig, a szúrásra készülve, de megzavarták. Lövés dördült, majd még egy, és az halkan felkiáltott meglepetésében, ahogy a golyó meglökte a karját. A fájdalom csak egy pillanattal később jelentkezett, de akkor már Kurt volt az, és ő szisszent fel. Gyorsabban teleportált el onnan, mint a gondolat, a többi lövésnek a hangját sem hallotta már.

Egy közeli sikátorban tért igazán magához. A karja égett, és össze volt zavarodva. Iszonyúan fájt a feje, szinte koncentrálni sem tudott. Leült, hogy rendbe tegye annyira a gondolatait, hogy haza tudjon menni. Ha nem képes figyelni, meghal egy falban, vagy észreveszik, leleplezik. Bár kétségbeesetten haza akart jutni, félt és fáradt volt, de ezek alatt a tudata így is ösztönösen tudta, hol van, és melyik irányba kell mennie hazafelé. Csak el onnan, minél messzebb… hazafelé… zakatolt a fejében. BAMF… BAMF… Utcák, sikátorok, terek, parkok, nem érdekelte, hol bukkan fel, mert egy pillanattal később már ott sem volt. Nem gondolkodott, ahhoz túl erősen kellett koncentrálnia.

Halálosan kimerülve érkezett meg a templomba. Felteleportált egy gerendára, és összekuporodott.

Mi volt ez? Mi történt vele? Hogyhogy nem tudta magát irányítani?

Félelmetes volt az élmény. De igazából lelkének egy apró részét le is nyűgözte. Soha nem merte volna megtenni ezt korábban, de jó érzés volt, hogy el tudott bánni ennyi emberrel. De szelíd énje rögtön elhessegette ezt az érzést. Hiszen ő semmi mást nem akar, mint hogy elfogadják! Nem akarja, hogy rettegjenek tőle! Otthon nem ezt tanulta. Talán túlságosan is beleverték a tűrést. Lehet, hogy aki betört a Fehér Házba, lényének sötét oldala? Ő maga, amit eddig rejtegetett maga elől? Lehet, hogy valójában nem is kényszerült rá, hogy háttérben maradjon, csupán kitört belőle az a rengeteg düh és félelem, ami gyerekkorától végigkísérte életét, és tudtán kívül agyának egy sötét szegletébe száműzve végül borzalmas, önálló lénnyé vált? Lehet, hogy ez a valódi Kurt? Aki több tucat ügynököt vert pár perccel ezelőtt félholtra?

A vér végigszivárgott a kabátján, le az ujjai hegyéig.

Vér. Olyan, mint Josefé, a testvéréé. Szerette őt, nem csak mint fivért, hanem mint a legjobb barátját. Mégis megölte. Nem tudta, hogyan történt, de akkor vesztette el utoljára a fejét dühében. Mikor magához tért, fivére halott volt. A piros vér ösvényt vágott a küzdelemtől felrúgott friss hóban. Az a vérpatak beleitta magát a szívébe, a lelkébe, és megbélyegezte őt, a gyilkost. Ez a düh volt az… Akkor érezte utoljára… De valami most szabadjára engedte benne megint... Nem tudta mi az, és azt is, hogy egyedül képtelen lesz kitalálni.

Meggyújtott egy gyertyát, és imába kezdett.


	3. A templomban

A templomban

- Ha megtaláltátok, hozzátok az intézetbe.

- Reméljük együttműködik.

- Igen, az ő érdekében. Sok szerencsét!

A professzor kiválóan ért hozzá, hogyan kell önbizalmat önteni az emberbe, de a két nő korántsem volt biztos abban, hogy könnyű dolguk lesz a mutánssal. A Cerebró képes azonosítani a helyét, de a képességeiről, az erejéről nem ad felvilágosítást.

Gondolataikba merülve készítette elő a két nő a gépet az indulásra. Egy órája még a helytörténeti múzeumban kísérgették a gyerekeket, de egy hirtelen jött hír megszakította a kirándulást.

Megtámadták az elnököt, ráadásul egy mutáns.

A híradóban elejtett információk alapján latolgatták, ki lehet, mi lehet ez az ismeretlen terrorista. Az, hogy a hír ennyire nagy volt, valószínűvé tette, hogy talán az Ovális Szobába is bejutott, akkor pedig különlegesen ügyes és elszánt lehet. Ciklon próbált beszélgetni Jeannel, de a vörös hajú nő dekoncentrált volt, és inkább csendben maradt, mikor a képességekre terelődött a szó. Ciklon megérezte, hogy mi az oka barátnője hallgatagságának: nem biztos benne, hogy képes legyőzni ezt a mutánst. Már korántsem volt annyira ura a képességeinek, mint korábban, és félt, hogy alul marad egy másik telepatával szemben.

A Jettel nem tartott sokáig az út, mégis besötétedett már, mikor leszálltak Boston egyik kihalt részén. Mikor megkapták a végső koordinátákat, igencsak elcsodálkoztak. Egy templom Boston külvárosában… Mikor megálltak a romos, öreg épület előtt, mégis igazat adtak a támadónak: ez ideális búvóhely. Magas fallal volt körülvéve az épület, rajta mutánsellenes, uszító jelszavak. Ebben a mocsokban, a hulladék és romok közepette fennmaradt templom akaratlanul is tiszteletet ébresztette a két nőben. Halkan nézelődve léptek közelebb a bejárathoz, és messziről, egy széllökéssel nyitotta ki Ciklon a nehéz tölgyfaajtót. Semmi. Támadásra vagy védekezésre készen léptek be a hatalmas templomba. Érkezésük felvert pár galambot. Tatarozás félbemaradt nyomai, hatalmas nylonfüggönyök lengtek kísértetként a holdfényben mindenfelé. A padokat műanyag védte, a padlót és az oszlopokat por és vakolattörmelék borította. Hatalmas állványok várták a tatarozómunkások érkezését, szerszámok és vödrök hevertek összevissza. Mégis a templom néhány része nagyon tisztának tűnt. Ahogy közelebb léptek, látták, hogy az oltár szinte ragyog, és a szobrok sem estek a fénycsíkban táncoló por áldozatául. A hatalmas máriaüveg színesre festette a hold beóvatoskodó fényét. A félhomályban egyetlen apró kis sárga láng vonzotta a szemet: a bűnbánat pici tüze, egyetlen apró gyertya. Mintha ez lenne az egyetlen élő és mozgó dolog a templomban rajtuk kívül.

Hirtelen kiáltás harsant a fülükbe. Német volt, erre rájöttek, de hogy mi az értelme, nem tudták. De ki lehetett érezni belőle a fenyegetést, és hogy a tulajdonosa nem örül a látogatásuknak. A hang mintha mindenhonnan szólt volna egyszerre, visszhangozva, kongva a templom belsejében, lehetetlenné téve, hogy azonosítsák, honnan szól. Jean viszont megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el:

- Egy teleportáló. Ezért nem tudta a professzor bemérni.

Tudta, hogy nem lesz vele nehéz dolga.

De úgy tűnt, az illető nem is akarja megnehezíteni, nem támadta meg őket, bár könnyűszerrel megtehette volna, egyszerűen csak nem akar odajönni hozzájuk. A tetőgerendák szövevényében rejtőzött, de nem tudták pontosan, hol.

- Nem akarjuk bántani! Csak beszélni szeretnénk!

A mutáns tovább folytatta a teleportálgatást, míg egy gerendán állapodott meg a fejük felett, onnan kiabált le.

- Nem unod még? – kérdezte Jean. Ciklon bólintott.

- Biztos, hogy nem akar lejönni? – hangzott az utolsó figyelmeztetés, majd Ciklon koncentrálni kezdett. Testében érezte az elemek tombolását, és tudta, hogy képes uralkodni felettük. Egy villámcsapással kettévágta a gerendát, a mutáns pedig hangos kiáltással zuhant a föld felé, míg Jean körülbelül fejmagasságban el nem kapta telekinézissel.

- Megvan?

- Mostmár nem megy sehová. – mondta Jean, kezével fogva a teleportálót tartó láthatatlan, mentális szálakat.- Igaz? - A tudattal gúzsba kötött, fejjel lefelé lógó fogoly háttal volt nekik, és mikor Jean körbefordította, mindketten csodálkozva néztek az arcába. A legfurcsább és legérdekesebb arcba, amit valaha láttak. A bőre kék volt, éjkék, szinte már fekete a homályban, sötét arcából kivilágítottak ijedt, sárga szemei.

- Kérem ne öljenek meg. – lihegte erős német akcentussal. – Nem akartam bántani senkit.

Ahogy kabátja a nyakába hullott, - mintha nem lett volna különös eddig is a mutáns megjelenése - előbukkant hosszú, kék farka. Meggörbült, és kígyózott, kifejezve gazdája zavartságát és félelmét. A két nő még soha nem látott ilyet. Mintha egy macska farka lenne, de ez egy emberé volt, láthatóan ugyanúgy hozzátartozva, mint a keze vagy a lába.

- Mi a neve? – kérdezte Ciklon a mutánst.

- Wagner. Kurt Wagner. – hallatszott a halk válasz. – Ne öljenek meg…

- Nyugodjon meg. Mi nem fogjuk bántani – mondta a legmegnyugtatóbb hangján Jean, és letette őt a földre. A teleportáló megrázta magát, és kiegyenesedett. Szemében már érdeklődés is csillant, mikor megkérdezte:

- És magukat hogy hívják?

- Elnézést – mosolyogott el Ciklon. – A nevem Ororo Munroe, ő pedig Jean Grey. A Xavier Intézettől jöttünk.

A férfi bólintott. – És mit keresnek itt?

- Azt a mutánst keressük, aki megtámadta az elnököt. Beszélnünk kell vele.

- De én nem voltam… - mondta hevesen, majd abbahagyta, mikor meglátta, hogy hevesen gesztikuláló kezét nézik mindketten, amin csak három ujj volt. Leengedte a karjait, és összetörten folytatta: - Nem én voltam… Hinniük kell nekem…

- De a Cerebró… - kezdte Ciklon, de Jean felemelte a kezét. A viharok úrnője tudta, hogy Jean mérlegeli a mutáns gondolatait, és elhallgatott.

- Hiszek magának – mondta végül Jean. Kurt megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, majd összegörnyedt kicsit, mintha eszébe jutott volna valami fájdalmas, rossz emlék. Lassan elindult a sorok között, kecses, puha léptekkel, farka hosszan kígyózott utána, a lépéseihez igazodva, mintha egyensúlyozna vele. Intett nekik, hogy kövessék, ők pedig összenéztek, és utána indultak.

Bementek az oltár mellől nyíló ajtón, és egy lépcsősor végén előbukkant Kurt Wagner otthona. A hold szanaszét heverő szentképeket, összetört szobrokat, máriaüvegdarabokat világított meg. A sarokban ereklyék, keresztek és egy feszület. Nem volt elöl sok személyes holmi, csak pár könyv és ruhadarab, egy asztalka, szék és két ablak alatt a sarokban egy keskeny ágy. Az ablakokon szentek mozaiküvege, vértanúké, mártíroké, hitükért meghalóké, azoké, akiket kiközösítettek az emberek maguk közül, mert mások voltak. És a legkevésbé a helyhez illő berendezési tárgyak: poszterek minden szabad falfelületen. Cirkuszi plakátok. A legtöbb német feliraton egy fura szó volt.

- Nachtschleicher? – próbálta kibetűzni Ciklon, mire Kurt elmosolyodott.

- Nightcrawlernek mondanák itt.

Míg Kurt gyertyákat gyújtott, a két nő a plakátokat nézegette. Az ifjú mutáns szenzációhajhász képe látszott az összesen. Az egyiken a gyerek Kurt labdán egyensúlyozott a kezein, lábait a fejére tette, és hosszú farka tartotta egyenesen.

- Maga artista? – érdeklődött Ciklon.

- Az voltam – grimaszolt fáradtan Kurt, ahogy lefejtette magáról a kabátját, majd a mellényt is. A két nő odanézett, és akkor látták, hogy a vállánál átvérzett az ing.

- Hadd nézzem meg! – bújt ki Jeanből az orvos. – Vegye le az ingét és feküdjön le!

Kurt idegenkedve bújt ki az utolsó ruhadarabjából, és az ágyra heveredett, félig oldalt fekve, meggörbült gerinccel. Láthatóan nem okozott neki gondot a mások számára kényelmetlen testhelyzet. Ahogy vízszintes helyzetbe került, a gyér fényben láthatóvá váltak az indigókék bőrön eddig rejtve maradt hegek geometrikus láncai: gyönyörű motívumok a szokatlan színű, karcsú testen, vállakon, karokon és arcon.

Jean felhúzta a szemöldökét, majd megfogta Kurt bal karját, hogy megnézze a sebet. A mutáns megfeszült az érintéstől és picit elhúzódott, de végül úgy maradt, míg Jean meg nem vizsgálta.

- Nem maradt benne golyó – mondta végül, és futólag a mutánsra mosolygott, amit az zavart pillantással viszonzott. Láthatóan feszélyezte a nők jelenléte, és az érintés. – Túl fogja élni. Várjon, kifertőtlenítem.

Kivette övtáskájából az apró elsősegélykészletet, összetört egy jódampullát és tisztogatni kezdte a sebet. Kurt grimaszolt fájdalmában, néha pedig beharapta ajkait, láthatóvá téve hegyes fogait. Hogy elvonja a figyelmét, Jean beszélni kezdett neki.

- Tudja mi is mutánsok vagyunk. – A szótól Kurt összerándult, és rájuk nézett, kutatóan. – Az én képességem a telekinézis, ahogy bizonyára már látta. Ororoé pedig a viharok és szelek feletti uralom.

Kurt behúnyta a szemét, majd újra rájuk nézett, kifürkészhetetlen pillantással hosszú szempillái alól.

- És mi történt akkor a Fehér Házban? Van valami, amit nem mondott el. Nem maga volt az tényleg? – kérdezte Jean, éles pillantást vetve Kurtre.

- De igen… És mégsem… - A mutáns fájdalmasan felsóhajtott, a szavak nehezen hagyták el a száját, mintha egy-egy sziklát kéne mindegyiknél megmozdítania. Mélyről jött, eltemetett félelemre kérdezett rá Jean, amit megpróbált elfojtani magában. Megborzongott az emlékektől, szeme a távolba mélyedt.

- Az a sok lövöldözés… a félelem… aztán csak a fájdalom maradt… - Elhallgatott. Jean lassan, óvatosan tisztogatta a vállát. Kurt lenézett a sebre. Ez volt az egyetlen bizonyítéka annak, hogy nem csak egy álom volt, ami vele történt. Megborzongott a tudattól, hogy valami uralta a testét, kiszolgáltatva őt a félelemnek, a hitetlenségnek és esetleg a halálnak is…

- Láttam, mit teszek. De nem tudtam megakadályozni. Mint egy rossz álom…

Hirtelen felnézett a két nőre, majd előre. – Talán Ő tesz próbára… - mutatott a méltóságteljes feszületre az ágy lábánál.

A fertőtlenítést befejezve Jean bekente sebragasztóval a mély sebet, és tapaszt tett rá.

- És a Fehér Ház előttről mire emlékszik? – kérdezte Ciklon.

- Semmire – mondta őszinte, nagy szemekkel Kurt. – Itt voltam.

- Jean…? – Ciklon ránézett barátnőjére, várva mit gondol, vajon igazat mond-e a mutáns.

- Legjobb ha elvisszük a professzorhoz. – mondta kis gondolkodás után. Nem volt benne biztos, amit látott a teleportáló elméjében. Zavaros emlékképei voltak a merényletről, de a nő tudta, hogy igazat mond. Remélte, hogy a professzor majd biztosabbat mond.

- Professzorhoz? – emelkedett fel fektéből Kurt ijedten, de a többiek nem szóltak semmit. Jean elmosolyodott halványan, de ugyanolyan tanácstalanok voltak, mint a kék mutáns.

Ciklon ránézett Kurt mellkasára, a szabályosan futó mintákra. Soha nem tudott ellenállni a gyönyörű dolgoknak, most is önkéntelenül végigsimította az izmos mellkast, végigfuttatva ujját a hegeken. Kurt összerándult megint, és nagyokat lélegzett.

- Ezeket… maga csinálta?

- Igen… - mondta a teleportáló félénken, és összegömbölyödve a fal felé fordult, megelégelve a tapogatást.

- És ez…? – kérdezte Jean, felfedezve egy apró, be nem gyógyult, kerek sebet a férfi nyakán, a gerinc vonalában. Nem tűnt harc közben szerzett sebnek. Kurt odanyúlt, mint aki nem is tudta, hogy ott van, és fájdalmasan felszisszent.

- Fogalmam nincs, mi lehet.

A két nő összenézett, és végül Ciklon puhán megszólalt.

- Szeretnénk, ha velünk jönne.

Kurt megfordult, hosszan, kutatóan a szemébe nézve, és végül halkan felsóhajtott.

- Még nem mozdultam ki a templomból, mióta… Nagyon rég óta.

- Velünk nem kell félnie. Csak szeretnénk feltenni pár kérdést.

A teleportáló körbenézett a kis szobában, majd lehajtotta a fejét. A bűnbánatot el kell kezdeni valamikor. Túl mélyre ér már benne ez a seb, de a gyógyuláshoz meg kell tennie az első lépést.

- Rendben. Magukkal megyek.

Felöltözött, és mielőtt kilépett volna a templomból, imádkozott. Megbocsátásért azért, amit tett, és erőért arra az időszakra, ami most vár rá.

Talán a legnehezebb időszakra életében.

Ende


End file.
